Unexpected
by nekochandesu
Summary: wat happens when Kaka decided to make his feelings known towards the unsuspecting Iruka
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected.

Pairings: KakaxIru

Rating: M in later chappies (readers uve been warned)

Summary: kakashi decided to make his feelings known towards a certain dolphin … KakaxIru

To all readers this is my first attempt at writing fanfic so please treat me gently cuz im just a noob here onegai pouts cutely

Readers: (--") sweatdropped

Hehehe grins sheepishly

K onwards with the story ….

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

The sky is clear, the day is calm and peaceful and a feeling of complacent can be felt in the Konoha Village as everyone is busy with their own matters.

Just like everyone … Iruka sensei is busy with teaching pre-genins in the academy, teaching them the basics of being a good shinobi and the konohagure values. Whilst teaching the brats ermm .. his students .. he cant help but feel like someone is watching him . Since he is a chuunin .. even though he's not a top shinobi but still his ninja signal ( : lack of better werds … I was thinking spiderman) is tingling ..

'hmmm im being paranoid … must be werking too hard … since the exams are nearing ..' thought Iruka sensei thoughtfully. 'ah well … I will have to take a rest once lessons are over' iruka smiling at the idea.

Without the chuunin realizing it, Kakashi hatake, who is stalking umm I mean watching his prey .. um I mean the chuunin school teacher with a glint in his eye. 'today is the day hehehe .. im gonna make the dolphin mine ...' grinning while formulating a devious plan in his mind.

Ahh this cud mean trouble for our unsuspecting innocent school-teacher.

----------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

"yo!" meeting an animated upside-down U of an eye belong to a jounin interrupting his peaceful rest alone in the classroom

Iruka cud not help but feeling irritation rising … ' what is he doing here .. and here I was thinking tat I cud get a good rest in the classroom without anyone disturbing me' sighed the pre-genin schoolteacher inwardly.

"hello , Kakashi-sensei .. umm wat are you doing here" asked Iruka wondering wat is exactly is the elite jounin doing in the academy …

" uhh .. something about Naruto .."

Frowning abit at the direct reason .. usually the other shinobi response wud be something random and made-up but still Iruka's ears perk up when Kakashi mentioned his precious trouble-maker of a ex-student.

"but I need to talk with you alone so uhh knowing ure werk here and it's the end of period so I thought maybe ure here and I was right"

"oh I see .. ok so …"

" But ryte now I have other important stuff" kakashi interrupted "so maybe tonite we can talk somewhere … umm sumplace private maybe .. pick u up at eight ja" suddenly a grinning Kakashi, well u cudnt really tell with mask covering almost all his face, dissapears in a swirl of leaf leaving a confused Iruka.

" ouh ok .. sure .." frowned Iruka .. ' hmmm must be sumthing really important since he's not teasing like usual hmmm wat am I gonna wear today later tonite ?' suddenly stop himself there … 'God wat am I thinking .. this is just a meeting concerning his student , yea tats wat it is' calming himself down.

Sighing while massaging his temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nekochandesu : Ok how was it ? my first try ?

Kaka : che how unromantic

Iruka : Kakashi sensei behaves ! twacked kaka's head"

rubbing his head tentatively

Kaka : oww tats hurt Ruka-chaaan pouts

Nekochandesu: ahh okaaay … reviews pleeeaase onegai .. cuz I wanna improve my writing here … esp my descriptive skills ..

Will be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hi guys, sorry for my late continuation to the story .. exams are bugging me, and to answer to some of you who asked me whether im an English native speaker .. Well, I'm not.. hehe tats why, please be gentle with me especially when it comes to my descriptive skill + spelling mistakes, I'm sure there's other mistakes as well so I don't mind if u guys point it out for me ; thanks.

Alright back to the story.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the apartment.

Iruka is a bit restless with a certain jounin's odd behaviour, even though he's odd enough to begin with. Tonight, a date with Konoha's elite nin, the idea itself is making the poor chunnin giddy .

'don't tell me its some kind of joke, he's an elite nin for god sake while I'm just a harmless chunnin school teacher and he's mysterious and I'm just plain, he is somewhat sexy, no,not somewhat, HE IS DRIPPING WITH SEXINESS !!!' Iruka's eye widen at his thoughts, shaking his head as if to clear it of dirty ideas about Kakashi.

" this is Kakashi we're talking about , he's male and I'm male, he would be disgusted if he knows tat I'm …" Iruka frowned and blushed furiously "what am I thinking, I'm actually treating this like I'm going out on a date with Kakashi, I'm just going to have a serious teacher to teacher discussion about how is Naruto progressing." Giving a firm nod " yea tat's it , think I need a shower" sighed Iruka while looking at the clock on the wall 'hmmm it's 7.30pm, didn't think I would be too absorbed in my own world tat long, oh well, he'll be late anyway ahh… might as well take my time showering' thought Iruka tiredly, with the idea of showering sounds delightful to him right about now.

Somewhere not too far away from Iruka's apartment building, in a dimmed lit alley, a nin with a gravity defying white haired and a senbon sucking nins whispering to each other.

"Are you sure this will work ?" the white-haired nin asked hesitantly while eyeing the small bottle containing his ticket to inside of Iruka's pant umm I mean heart.

"sure I'm sure" said the other nin " heh thought I would never see the day tat you would actually ask me a favour, the great Kakashi, having trouble with his Owwow" hopping on one leg while clutching on the his leg which is throbbing.

"hey what did you do tat for ??" glared the other nin.

"maa, didn't see your leg there, aahh the burden of having one eye to see" said kakashi casually while poofed out of sight.

"ungratefully bastard, this is what I get for helping" sulked genma while nursing his poor leg " well now I have a reason for Raidou to kiss it better" smiling chidishly at the idea.

Back to the apartment, Iruka had already finished his shower is looking at the wall clock, 'hmm 8pm, that was quick, thought I spent quite some time in the shower' thought Iruka

Suddenly the doorbell is ringing.

"kakashi?" looking back at the clock, " he's punctual ?" looking at his state of just wearing a towel and hair still dripping wet.

"shit" Iruka cursed silently while wrapping his towel higher covering his chest and just above his knees.

'damn, I cant let him wait outside since he actually making an effort to be punctual' sighed Iruka while heading to the door.

…………………………………………………….

Kakashi looked at his watch while pressing the doorbell, 'hmm on time, hehe im sure this will impress Iruka' grinning to himself. 'If I plan this right, by tomorrow Iruka will be ..'

The door opened to a glorious display of Iruka with just in his towel in a girlish way … and his hair is not tied, wet and sticking to his delectable neck.

Kakashi only stared and probably drooling, one can not really tell with his mask is on.

'haaaiz now he thinks im an idiot' sighed the poor chunnin not knowing the predicament that he has put Kakashi-san in as he feels tat he's getting aroused with sensory attack tat he is having.

'down boy' thought Kakashi as he willed himself to calm down as to not jump on Iruka right now and there.

" sorry Kakashi-san, I did not think tat you would be punctual" said the chunnin apogetically.

Kakashi just nod dumbly, not trusting his voice if he answered back. 'I don't mind being on time if I get to see Iruka like this'

"come in" Iruka step aside letting Kakashi in and close the door and show him to the living room.

" maa don't worry, since its nice once in a while to be greeted by someone with just in a towel especially someone as sexy as you sensei " drawled kakashi lazily.

Iruka blushed and tries to hide by looking the other hoping tat Kakashi did not noticed it. But on the contrary, he did and smirking to himself for getting the reaction from the chunnin

" ma..make yourself comfortable while I ge..get ready" Iruka stammered a little, nearly run to his room in effort to not to make a fool out of himself anymore

Kakashi looked around the apartment as this is his first in here where he is usually outside, doing nothing in particular except stalking Iruka outside of his apartment, not that Iruka need to know tat, you never know when someone tries to attack the poor unsuspecting chunnin.

While inside the room, Iruka is wondering how did Kakashi knows where he lives, must be Naruto who told him, shrugging it away without thinking about it anymore.

Iruka's apartment is not that large nor too small, just nice. A worn-looking but comfy couch, a small but sturdy dining table for two on the side and some other decorations that brighthen up the room like on the display table at the side, there's a few framed pictures of Iruka and Naruto and some picures of little Iruka and his parents.

'hmmm innocence lil Iruka, kinda make me think twice of not going on with the plan' thought kakashi 'but all the more enticing' an inverted can be seen as he thought about his plan tonight.

………………………………………………………………………..

hehe wat do you guys think ??

I hope I will get good responses ne

Cuz i think im improving well …


End file.
